Letters to Finnick From Annie
by LoveLittleThings
Summary: These are a series of letters from Annie to Finnick. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please, please, please read and review. Tell me if there is anything I could do to improve. S:

Dear Finnick,

I don't feel that my heart will ever mend. Your son is beautiful. He inherited so much from you; he smiled for the first time today. I did not see our son, I saw you and your humor and your beauty radiating from him.

Life in district four is not complete without you. I have received a couple of letters, from Katniss and Peeta. They are to be wedded I have been invited and so has your son, I agreed to go, and so did you. I know your not here but Katniss will feel you with her. She said in a letter that even though your not here you will be with her and Peeta the whole time.

I love you so much Finnick and the fact is I know you are watching over us, keeping your son and me safe,

I love you,

Annie


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Finnick,

I haven't written in quite some time, no words came to mind. The first letter was a lot easier to write. Katniss and Peeta wed a week ago. It was beautiful; Haymitch walked her down the aisle. All of the remaining victors were there; Johanna was Katniss' maid of honor, even Gale showed up, everyone was shocked.

It was beautiful Katniss wore a simple white wedding dress, and Peeta wore a simple black suit. At the dinner Katniss saved a place beside me at dinner. There was no name; she later informed me that it was saved for you. That gesture brought tears to my eyes. She hid it well but I could tell that she wanted you there. Oh, Finnick if you could have seen her face when the priest said they were man and wife Finnick how I wish you could've been there. I have to go.

I love you Finnick and will always love you,

XOXO

Annie


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick,

I am again stuck on what to write. The words flow on the paper but none of them make sense. I miss you Finnick, oh how I miss you and your hand intertwined with mine, and your body in the bed next to me, and the security you gave me you're your presence. It has been a year since I have written, your son is so beautiful and each day he grows more and more like you. Katniss has exciting news she is pregnant. Their son is due in a couple of weeks. Peeta sent me a letter and told me that they are naming their son Xavier Finnick Mellark. I said that they didn't have to do it but Peeta replied that they wouldn't have it any other way. He said you helped them through the Quell and through their time fighting in the capitol, so it was the least you they could. He also said that that they were eternally debted to you, Finnick they miss you so much. Katniss also sent me a letter telling me that they would tell their son stories of the man he was named after. The person that changed there lives and kept Peeta on the planet.

I am so happy for them. I know you are going to bless that baby and keep him safe, just as you have been keeping us safe from harm. Johanna is going to visit next week and I am very excited. After she visits me she will be going to district 12 to see Katniss and Peeta and she is going to stay until the baby is born. I am going to go after the baby is born and see them. Finnick I miss you everyday more than the day before but I will never stop loving you.

Thank you for keeping your son and me safe,

Annie


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Finnick,

It's been 18 years since I have written I am not sure why. I think about you, every minute of everyday, but writing is so difficult.

I better tell you about everything that's happened with our friends. Johanna got married. (I never thought the day would come) She has one child named Bella. She is very beautiful. As I already said Katniss and Peeta have a son but they also have a daughter. Rue Annibelle Mellark. They're doing so well they come and visit quite often. Gale sent me a letter, I was very surprised we now talk a lot. He has three kids: Primrose, Kaleb and Declan. They are beautiful his wife Lily is very pretty and so sweet. He is thinking of moving back to district 12. He hasn't told Katniss so we will see how that goes over.

I miss you so much and I love you. Our son is going to go to college in District 12. I didn't want him living alone so Katniss and Peeta said he could live with them. I think its good because he loves them. I guess I never told you his name. His name is Finnick Haymitch Odair. He looks so much like you and has the same gentle courage you had. Finncik I am so happy we had a son together. I miss you and love you. He asks about you constantly and I am always happy to share. I don't know if I will write anymore because it is very painful.

I am lying. I am sure you could tell. The truth is, that I am very sick. Finnick knows I am sick but doesn't know to what extent I am sick. I feel terrible for not telling him but I will tonight at dinner. Thank you Finnick for loving me, and caring for me.

Thanks,

Annie


	5. Annie's Last Words

**A/N: Please Review and tell me if it is truly horrible. PLEASE REVIEW**

Finnick did not take the news well. He was very angry at me for not telling him sooner. I should have and I know that but I couldn't just spring it on him. I take my last letter to Finnick and place it in a box. It's a box he gave me when I won the games. All of my memories from him are kept in this box. This is were I will place my final letter. I know my days are coming close to an end. Katniss and Finnick know as well but they are the only ones. Finnick takes after his father, and it pains me to know I will leave not only him but this earth. The good thing about leaving him is I get to join my husband Finnick and see him for the first time in around 20 years.

I open the box and carefully place the letter inside. My hand starts shaking uncontrollably and I know my time as come I drop the letter inside and lie on the ground. The feeling of dying is a weird one but it goes just as suddenly as it came. I breathe my last breaths shallowly and utter the last words I will speak on planet earth. "Be safe, my sweet Finnick, I lov….

**The End**


End file.
